A Warm Welcome
by tristia89
Summary: Annie finds Auggie in his office, late at night, and they have a sweet, sweet moment. Also, since I forgot to put it in the text: Covert Affairs is, alas, not mine.


**Hey all! This is my very first fanfiction _ever_, but I absolutely adore this show, and I've been so inspired by all the great writing going on in this community, that I thought I'd give it a try myself. I'd love any constructive feedback you have to offer.**

**

* * *

**

"Eleven- thirty pm"

Auggie Anderson heaved a sigh as his watch read out the time. It had been a hell of a day, and if he couldn't finish in the next half hour, the next day would be ruined too. He took off his headphones and leaned back from the desk, arching his back in attempt to stretch muscles stiff from sitting at his desk for almost sixteen hours. As he rolled his head and rubbed the back of his neck he became aware of the low hum of the sleeping computers around him. When had everybody left? Seven? Eight? He honestly couldn't remember. His usually sharp observational skills had been devoted solely to the task in front of him, and the sounds of the office, usually so clear to him, had faded away.

He shook his head, attempting to clear the haze of fatigue and frustration. He usually loved his job, he really did, but right now, ten percent of his brain was still thinking about the program and ninety percent was constructing an elaborate fantasy that involved setting the entire tech office on fire and riding his wheeled office chair out of the DPD in a blaze of glory. Maybe on his way out he could set fire to Jai's desk too. He'd have to work that in somehow.

Just as he felt his mind crossing the boundary between tired but productive and tired and insane (the mental image of Jai's desk consumed by a tower of flames had really done him in), he heard a soft tap on the door. He was instantly awake, his senses on full alert. Who on earth would still be in the office at this hour? His first thought was that Jai had somehow found out about his flaming-desk plan, and then he groaned at the inanity of that possibility. Another soft tap brought him back to the present. "Yes?" he spoke tentatively, his voice rough from hours of neglect.

He heard the sliding of the doors and the sharp tap of heels before that ever familiar, ever comforting citrus scent wafted its way over. Annie. Definitely better than a fuming Jai, but still a little perplexing. She was supposed to be snuggled up in bed, cozy and sound asleep. Auggie's mind was suddenly filled with a mental image of Annie in bed. He could practically feel her soft skin, hear her soft sighs…

"Ah – _hem_. Earth to Auggie? Hellooooo…"

A soft hand on his arm jerked him out of his daydream. "Hm? Oh, Annie, hi. Sorry, bit distracted." He heard a soft chuckle. "That code you brought in this morning is a real doozy. Speaking of which, Ms. Walker, aren't you supposed to be _home _right now, you know, _resting_?"

"I got bored." She sounded sheepish.

"Bored? Annie, you spent last night stealing a flash drive from the _pants_ _pocket_ of a Turkish terrorist and then fought off three of his buddies before you jumped ship and swam to shore. How on earth are you even _awake_, let alone _bored_?"

He heard a soft squish of fabric and a roll of wheels as she sat down in Stu's empty chair and scooted over to him. "Well, I mean, I _was_ asleep, and then … I woke up. And then I was all jumpy. Everyone was asleep and I was feeling restless and I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I went for a drive. And, erm, ended up here."

"Uh-huh." He glanced incredulously in her direction.

"Well, I mean, I did! I guess I just thought you might be here. From what I overheard from the Turkish guys, that code is crazy. And I knew you'd want to finish it and I thought you might want company maybe and …"

She scooted closer. Auggie could feel her arm brush against his, and the sensation made his hair feel prickly. "And?" he prompted with a quirked smile.

"And … well, I missed you." She brushed her finger over his arm in a light caress, and the touch of her fingers on his skin almost made him jump.

"Missed me, huh? Well, few can stay away from my sexy charm and rugged good looks for long."

He hoped the teasing suppressed the slight tremor in his voice as she laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her hair was soft against his neck and he could smell the mint of her shampoo as she snuggled closer. He inwardly groaned. She really had no idea what she did to him, did she?

They sat like that for a few minutes without a word, as the soft hum of the computers and Annie's warm softness lulled Auggie into that hazy place between sleeping and waking. Just as he was about to consider actually succumbing to sleep, Annie stirred and murmured into his ear, "Auggie?"

"Yeah?" he whispered in response. She was so close.

"I really did miss you, you know. That mission today …. When I had to jump in the water with the drive wrapped in plastic, and they were shooting at me and I was getting pulled by the current away from the shore …"

Auggie slung his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer. A little warning bell was going off in the back of his head, warning him that this was way, way too close, but he just couldn't help himself."

She sighed into his neck and continued. "I just … I mean… it was exciting, and thrilling, and I got that adrenaline rush that everyone here lives for, but a small part of me was scared, and halfway to shore I suddenly felt so, so worried that I wouldn't get to see you again." She drew in a breath and sat up. "I know it sounds ridiculous, and everything turned out ok, and I guess it was just the nerves, but when I got home I couldn't sleep because I needed to see you. So here I am. I feel a little silly now."

Auggie sighed and turned in his seat so that they were facing each other. "No, Annie. I get it. It's normal. Actually, you know what? It's better than normal. It's healthy and necessary to feel a little worry. If it was all adrenaline and no worry it wouldn't be safe. You wouldn't make good decisions. You'd be cocky and restless and you'd end up getting hurt. And God, Annie, I'd so much rather you worry a little bit and get to shore safely than not worry at all, and not make it home." He paused, feeling the weight of that truth settle in his heart. Then he grinned, in an effort to lighten the mood. "Even if it was a little irrational. There's no way you're getting rid of me that easily. Hell, I'd come and haul you out of the lake myself just so you wouldn't miss out on my dashing good looks and charm."

He heard her laugh her beautiful, happy laugh as she swatted his arm. "You already used that line, lover-boy. You're not that charming."

He suddenly grabbed her wrist mid-swat and grinned again as he heard her gasp a little. "No? Are you sure about that?"

He heard a shaky intake of breath before Annie spoke. "Um, yeah … um, pretty sure."

He leaned a little closer until their foreheads were almost touching. The little warning bell in his head started up again, but he quickly suppressed it. Maybe it was the conversation, maybe it was the hour, maybe it was both, but he suddenly felt very reckless. "You don't sound so sure to me."

Annie took another shaky breath, and exhaled sharply, but she didn't respond. Suddenly, Auggie felt unsure, and the silenced warning bell struck up again with new vigor. _Too close, too close, she doesn't want it, getoutgetoutgetout_.

But then, just as he was about to pull away and make some light remark that he hoped would return the atmosphere to normal, he felt the sudden soft pressure of her lips against his. He stiffened slightly in surprise, but quickly regained his senses. He brought one hand up to her neck, and one down to her waist, and pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. As she moaned into his mouth he broke the kiss and slid his lips down her neck, nipping with his teeth and licking with his tongue. She sighed . "Oh, Auggie…"

At the sound of his name he stopped his kisses and leaned back slightly. He slid his hands down and captured her fingers in his. They were both panting slightly as Auggie leaned forward to brush his nose against hers. "Annie. I … God, I missed you too. Thank you for coming back." And with that, he tilted his head forward and captured her lips with his own.


End file.
